


It's Not Just Me

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Based on Rascal Flatts song of the same name, Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has something he needs to tell Sean, but he isn't sure how. The only way he can think of is through music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another trip down memory lane. Adultery is briefly mentioned unfortunately. I usually don't write anything like that these days. If the person is married in the real world, I generally prefer to write my fics with their spouse's permission if they're going to become involved with someone else. So this is one of the very rare times you'll see it in one of my stories. This one was written around 2003 I think.

Sean Astin walked tiredly into his trailer after a long day on the set. He loved being able to bring Samwise Gamgee to life, but it really took a lot out of him sometimes.

 

He walked over to his desk and put the stack of rewrites P.J. had given him down then noticed the long brown envelope with his name on it. He recognized Elijah’s handwriting and picked up the envelope, opening it carefully and wondering what Elijah was up to now.

 

Tipping the envelope over slightly, he raised an eyebrow as a CD case fell out along with a small piece of paper.

 

Sean opened the case, staring curiously at the CD with the words “Play me” written on the white label in black marker. He picked up the small paper and read the note:

 

_ Sean, _

 

_ I know it’s wrong of me to do this, but for some reason I can’t stop myself. There are things that need to be said and this is the only way I can think of to put it all into words. Please don’t be angry at me for this, but I’ll understand if you are. All I ask is that you listen to the song on the CD and if you agree with it, meet me in that clearing by the set you like so much at 8 p.m. I’ll be there until 8:30. If you don’t show up, I’ll know things aren’t the same for you. If that’s the case, don’t worry, we can just pretend this never happened. I just have to know, Sean. _

 

_ Forgive me, _

_ Elijah _

 

Oh shit...could this be what he thought it was? Did he even dare to hope? He picked up the CD and loaded it into the player, holding his breath as he pushed the play button. There was silence for a few seconds then the sound of a piano softly filled the room, followed by a man singing. It was “It’s Not Just Me” by Rascal Flatts.

 

The music faded and Sean found himself totally in shock at what he’d just heard. Was it true? Did Elijah really feel that way about him? It had to be. It just had to be.

 

Frantically he looked at the clock and noticed it was already 8:20. He grabbed the note and raced out the door.

 

Sean ran as fast as he could, trying to reach Elijah before he left and cursing all the extra pounds he’d put on so Sam could look more like a hobbit.

 

Finally he reached the clearing, searching everywhere for Elijah and praying that he hadn’t been too late. He found him standing under the shelter of a large tree off to the side.

 

Sean saw those blue eyes searching his, hope and fear evident above all else. He knew he was married. He knew he had a child. But he couldn’t fight his heart. He smiled.

 

“It’s not just you.”


End file.
